<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Xeric by Sage_Kazankov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569276">Xeric</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Kazankov/pseuds/Sage_Kazankov'>Sage_Kazankov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Code Name: White Knight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Bottom Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Ghoul Nagachika Hideyoshi, M/M, Possessive Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Protective Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Kazankov/pseuds/Sage_Kazankov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a teaser for what's to come. I will not post this until it's finished to avoid an "abandoned work" situation.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Suzuya Juuzou/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Code Name: White Knight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/609622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Xeric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a teaser for what's to come. I will not post this until it's finished to avoid an "abandoned work" situation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TEASER ONLY</strong>
</p><p>Will post when complete.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ken Kaneki flapped his silver-red wings. His adoptive father, Kodai, The Ghoul King, flew off with Juuzou, Ken’s best friend and Kodai’s husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had returned with his squardrin, Xeric, early this morning. There was an upheaval of ghouls further north. Kodai had sent him to eradicate any unrest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d been two hundred fifty years since Kodai transformed him and Juuzou. A long time to be alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken didn’t understand how Kodai spent millenia alone like this. Sure there were girlfriends, boyfriends too, but none captured his heart, not the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>